


Welcome Home!

by ForeverTumbling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Feminization, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), converted from a roleplay, mentions of subdrop, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTumbling/pseuds/ForeverTumbling
Summary: “Babe?” He called out tentatively but there was no reply. Lance had learned to make his presence know quickly. Coming home late and unannounced almost cost him his left ear and a hole in the wall where Keith’s blade stuck.Hanging his jacket up, Lance walked quietly into the apartment. The bedroom door was shut, but the faint flickering light could be seen along the crack at the bottom.“He better not be making marshmallows over my special candles again...”He grumbled, pushing the door open to peek inside.His breath whooshed out of his lungs, eyes rounding in shock.“K-Keith...?”“Hello~”





	Welcome Home!

**Author's Note:**

> sOOO!! I roleplay a lot. Decided to make this one a fic for yall cause it was more for use to make Keith Lance's bitch.  
> Misson Successful!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes!! Literally jammed this shit together.  
> I was Lance. Keith was my lovely Mottie *smooch*

Lance had been gone for work all day now, working at the cafe right after School. Keith started to grow bored once he finished his homework for tomorrow and the day after that.  
He stood up and found himself walking towards the dresser in their bedroom, opening the bottom drawer up and reaching as far in as he could till his fingers touched something soft and lace.  
A smirk grew on Keith’s lips as he grabbed the small black lace set, pulling it out and giving it a quick look over. Something he bought long ago for himself to a time like this. He went to the bathroom, wanting a quick shower and a shave. Shaving everything, even his pubes till he was all smooth. It looked kinda weird when he glanced down, so used to his black thick curls.  
Drying off before pulling the small thong on, the bra top following right after. Keith looked himself in the mirror with a grin. “You better enjoy this!..” he mumbled to himself as he went back to bed, laying with his phone in his hands as he now just waited for Lance.  
Speaking of Lance--  
Lance opened the front door and glanced around for his boyfriend, dropping his backpack beside the front door. He dropped his keys into the small dish by the door, kicking his sneakers off by the coat rack. Keith’s jacket was still hung up and his boots sat neatly by the doorway, the other boy obviously home.  
“Babe?” He called out tentatively but there was no reply. Lance had learned to make his presence know quickly. Coming home late and unannounced almost cost him his left ear and a hole in the wall where Keith’s blade stuck.  
Hanging his jacket up, Lance walked quietly into the apartment. The bedroom door was shut, but the faint flickering light could be seen along the crack at the bottom.  
“He better not be making marshmallows over my special candles again...”He grumbled, pushing the door open to peek inside.  
His breath whooshed out of his lungs, eyes rounding in shock.  
“K-Keith...?”  
“Hello~” Keith hummed as the door opened up, Lance’s face flushing red. This was Exactly the reacting he wanted from the Cuban. And oh god, the praises were to die for in Keith’s ears.  
His hand tightened around the doorknob, knuckles turning white at the gorgeous sight of his boyfriend dressed up so pretty for him. He immediately could tell he was in a submissive mood, the older boy’s eyes cases downwards with a shy expression.  
Lance slowly stepped inside, hungrily eating up the delicious sight. The door clicked shut behind him, leaving the two lovers completely alone with each other.  
“What a pretty boy you are, baby..” He breathed, causally making his way to the chair by a small bookshelf. Lance plopped himself down and leaned back, legs spread wide in a comfortable position. “Did you wait for me to get home like this? You look....” His tongue dipped out to lick at his dry lips.”Amazing.”  
Lance hummed in approval watching Keith slip of the bed onto the floor, crawling over on hands and knees. He watches the subtle sway of his hips, cock thickening in his jeans at the beautiful boy between his legs.  
“This is all for you, so you can treat me like your own personal fuck doll.” Keith murmured, his eyes glossy as he stared down at the bulge that had formed under Lance’s tight jeans. Lance reached out and combed his fingers through his dark tresses, letting his legs drop open.  
"Mm..so pretty...”He mumbled, soft wispy sighs brushing past his lips as Keith’s fingers rubbed along his inner thighs.  
“Aren’t those a little too tight and uncomfortable?~” Keith grinned before biting his lip as he reached over for Lance’s zipper. He undid the fly, a sigh of relief could be heard from Lance’s lips.  
Lance groaned hotly at his boyfriends words, fingers tightening in his hair. He liked the sound of this.  
“Yeah...pull the zipper baby.” He hummed, head dropping back as the pressure on his cock eased. He glanced down at Keith’s comment, a wicked look growing in his eyes.“If you want to stop say red. Slow down yellow.”  
Keith just listened to Lance, his tone so soft and sweet before Keith nodded his head. “Red and yellow.. Got it.” He hummed, but almost the second after saying those words, his hair was pulled back hard, Keith yelping out at the pain, though he loved it so god damn much.  
It wasn’t very often he Saw Lance like this, but when he did it was always such an intense experience that would linger on him for days after.  
“Fucking slut! Begging for me to fuck you good. Bet you can’t wait to have my dick in you huh? Your little asshole dripping like a pussy.” He snarled before biting at the smooth skin of his neck, leaving dark red and blue marks.  
“Such a pretty girl in your panties! I can see your tits perfectly....” He mumbled, dragging his nail over the black lace, rubbing the hard pink nub roughly.  
Once he had enough teasing Keith’s nipples, he pushed the older boy back onto the floor and stood. He took off his jeans and boxers, cock standing hard and dripping between his legs. Lance gave himself a few idle strokes, reaching down to fondle his tight sack before sitting back down.  
“You want my dick, sweetie? Come and get it.” He teased, licking his lips.” No hands, just your mouth. I wanna feel that hot throat gagging on me.”  
Once Lance released of his hair, he immediately crawled closer again, putting his hands behind his back so he couldn’t touch Lance the slightest.  
He leaned down between Lance’s thighs and stuck his tongue out, licking over his balls before taking one into his mouth and sucking on it. Keith might have had a thing for Lance’s soft sack, loving to play with it.  
Lance hummed his approval feeling Keith’s warm tongue glide over his smooth sac, circling the orbs before sucking it into that naughty wet heat. He gripped his cock by the base and dragged the leaking tip over the flushed skin of the pale man’s cheek, smirking at his whiny demands.  
“Mm yeah...you love my dick, huh? God, just the taste almost has you cumming in your panties!” He taunted, watching that baby pink tongue slide around his dusky tip that peeked our from his foreskin. Just the taste alone made Keith moan and eyes Rolling. He was hard in his panties, so hard that the lace fabric didn’t cover anything up anymore. Keith gasped when he felt a tug in his hair, impatient noises coming from Lance.  
“Mmh.. yes! Make me C-choke on it!..” he whined and pulled off Lance’s balls with a pop, trailing his tongue up his shaft. Tasting the bitter sweet pre-cum that had leaked from the slit.  
Lance yanked Keith’s face closed to his cock, grunting impatiently. “C’mon. Suck, bitch.”  
A satisfied moan left him, his tongue working around the soft folds of his dick. He pulled back before thrusting up into his wet mouth, fist tightening in Keith’s hair to keep his head in place. Drool ran from the corners of Keith’s mouth and down his chin, though his eyes got wide when Lance started to force more of his dick into Keith’s mouth.  
He tried his best to relax his throat, but that was harder than it sounded. Just the head of Lance’s cock touching the back of his throat had him gagging onto. Why did Lance have to be so long?!  
“Ah fuck! Mm yeah..take it, take it! All the way!” He gasped, pressing Keith’s lips to the root of his throbbing cock before pulling him off. Tears gathered up in Keith’s eyes from not being able to breathe proper as Lance abused his throat roughly. Finally he gasped hard for air and coughed as Lance pulled his mouth off his cock, Keith falling to the floor letting him cough and catch his breath.  
“Filthy little mouth you have! Maybe we should make it even more dirty...”  
“M-more dirty?..”  
Lance leaned back in the chair and hooked his legs over the arms, spreading his ass cheeks to expose his twitching hole.” Fuck my hole with your tongue...I bet you can taste your cum from last night still.”  
Keith whimper as he looked back up at Lance who was busy getting into a New position. He gulped some as Lance spread his perky ass cheeks for Keith.  
The boy crawled closer again. “I-I wanna taste all of y-you sir!..” he whined a little and licked his lips. Lance smiled at his lover, his cheeks flushed pink and mouth covered in thick spit. God, did he love seeing the look of submission on Keith’s handsome face.  
Keith shivered once he felt Lance’s fingers getting tangled up in his messy hair again, pulling him closer. He shuddered feeling Keith’s warm breath brush over his sensitive hole, the puckered ring clenching with anticipation.  
Lance always looked so mice for Keith, always keeping himself cleanly shaven everywhere. Keith was kinda the opposite since he rarely shaved anywhere. Only for this one night he did it to feel more submissive for Lance. To really get into his subspace.  
"If you ever want fucked tonight, you’ll hurry up!” He growled, pressing Keith’s face to his smooth bottom. The quick flash of wet heat had arousal stirring in his guts. Keith stuck his tongue out and licked from his tail bone and to around the tight rim. Lance tasted so salty, having not been able to shower after a long day of work. Though it only made this experience better in Keith’s opinion.  
He rimmed Lance and covered his puckered hole with his thick saliva before he pushed his tongue inside with a small whimper.  
“God....fuck. You’re amazing at this, baby boy.” He praised him with a soft moan. Keith’s talented tongue knew how to work him into a pile of blubbering goo, begging for more. But that wasn’t Lance tonight. His ass clenched around Keith’s tongue as it slipped inside him, drool dripping down his ass crack.  
“Don’t pull away.” He growled in warning before moving Keith’s head how he pleased, fucking himself on the others tongue. Lance rode his face with pleased moans and gasps, the older boy’s nose bumping against his taint. While he thought Lance wasn’t looking, Keith couldn’t help himself to touch. His cock aching for the slightest of friction. He rubbed over his sensitive and wet head just a little while he had time.  
“I bet you love the taste of me. Sweaty and musky after not showering? Disgusting.” He pulled Keith’s slobbery face away from him, finally dropping his gaze to the swollen and dripping cock between the others legs.  
“Oh baby....you want me to touch you? Make you feel good too?” He grinned at the desperate agreement from Keith, gently pulling him to his feet. “I’ll make you feel good baby boy. But first....I have to punish you.” The cute look of confusion on Keith’s face almost had him laughing.  
“W-what?!... punish me B-but....” Keith blabbered, swallowing his own thick saliva that had gathered in his mouth over time.  
“You don’t think I didn’t see you touching yourself? I never said you could. How many spanks should I give you? 5..? 10...? 20?” He ignored the whimpers and shoved Keith towards the bed, slapping him hard across the ass. “No whining! I only want to hear ‘thank you’ or ‘I’m sorry’. Now how do you want it baby? Over my lap or laying on the bed?”  
"Oh!.. I’m so s-sorry sir!.. P-please!” Keith huffed and begged, but honestly he wanted it even though he made it sound like he didn’t. “Over your l-lap please!.. a-and be gentle!” He pleaded.  
Keith kept sitting on his knees on the floor as Lance stood up, moving over to sit on their bed and be ready. Lance chuckled at Keith’s plead for a gentle hand. He stroked the top of his head as he passed by and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Come one, babe...” He patted his lap for Keith to come forward. He helped Keith lay across his lap, his long legs spreading out to hold up more of the others body.  
He gasped softly as his cock pressed against Lance’s thigh in a desperate attempt for more sweet friction. The head of his cock leaking pre cum onto Lance’s thigh.  
“I-I’m sorry!.. so sorry!..” Keith started, giving a small whimper as he closed his eyes shut in anticipation for the first hit to smack his ass hard.  
Lance’s fingers played over the dark black lace strapped over pale milky skin, snapping the strap of his bra. He laughed seeing him jump at the slight sting.  
“I know you are...but you need to learn your lesson, sweetheart.” He cooed, slowly peeling his lacy panties down the thigh curves of Keith’s thighs. Lance bounced his leg and squished the cock leaking over his leg, smirking cruelly at the choked cries.  
His slim fingers kneaded the thick meat of Keith’s ass, smoothing over the round globes before spanking him hard and fast, one on each ass cheek.  
“AHH! Fuck!...” Keith cried out but hurried to cover his mouth since Lance didn’t want him to whine or whimper like that. He slowly pulled his hand down again.  
“T-Thank you!..” he mumbled with a shaky voice, the spanks feeling so good on his ass. The stinging pain was like a relief, his body jumping with each hit as it sent jolts of pleasure through out his entire being.  
Lance's palms gave Keith's bottom a small break, instead parting his pink cheeks to peek at his dusky little hole but was startled to find a plug.  
What a good little slut he had.  
“Oooh...good boy. Let’s do more a few more...” He murmured. Lance used the broad side of his palm and cracked it across Keith’s ass, savoring the walls of pain. He knew Keith was secretly enjoying it, the mess leaking from his cock proof.  
Keith kept covering his mouth so he wouldn’t scream out both in pleasure and in pain. At one point he felt like he couldn’t take any more, but Lance kept going at it with harder hits. Lance had slapped the older boy until his cheeks were cherry red and throbbing, heat rising off the abused flesh like a sunburn. His slim fingers kneaded the sore flesh gently, whispering soft praises.  
“I think that’s enough....good job. Let me put some lotion on your bottom and I’ll give you something good?”  
The younger carefully laid Keith on his belly, letting him calm down for a moment while he got his favorite lotion out. Keith was panting like a dog once Lance had Finally stopped. Nodding his head weakly at the promise of being fucked raw. He got gently placed onto the bed, ass in the air and face pressed down onto the mattress. He knelt on the bed beside his boyfriend and gently smeared the cool oatmeal infused lotion across his red bottom. This was how Keith liked to get fucked. Raw and rough, hard and fast. He knew Lance loved to get praises and loved taking things slow, but Keith, when it was his time to bottom, he just wanted to be dominated like a whore.  
“Did a very good job, so proud of you baby!” He cooed, peppering kisses along the small of Keith’s back. “How about I fuck you now? You want my big dick in you, sweetie?”  
“Mmh.. y-yes~ ah..” Keith moaned, mouth open and tongue lolling out as Lance massaged his sore ass with his cooling lotion. Lance hummed softly at Keith’s pleas, nuzzling the damp skin between his shoulder blades.  
“Feel good? You’re butt is so red...so pretty.” His fingers rubbed down the curve of his ass, slipping down the back of his thighs. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over his taint, playing with the smooth pale skin. His cock now hung between his thighs, still drooling from not being touched for so long.  
“You cleaned up so well for me! Everything is so smooth and soft...” He hummed again before slowly pulling out his plug, watching hungrily as his tight hole clung to the rubber phallus. Lance found a few missed hairs but no one could get every single hair on their body.  
Keith Got a little naughty idea and reached down between his legs, touching at his own sack in hopes of getting more punishments drawn out of his boyfriend. Lidded blue eyes caught movement between Keith’s legs and grabbed the offending hands, ripping them away with an angry shout.  
"KEITH!" He snarled, feeling a little irritated with his boyfriends disobedience.” Hands off or I go in dry.”  
When Keith didn’t move again, Lance spat a thick wad of drool onto his hole. He sat back and watched the clear fluid drip down Keith’s taint and over the curve of his tight sac. Keith’s toes curled from feeling the warm wetness of Lance’s drool slide down his balls from his hole and to his shaft. “Oh god... P-please ah.. sir I-I wanna be a good boy!”  
Keith mumbled and whimpered onto the mattress, voice slightly muffled. He whimpered and trembled at the thought of Lance going in dry. Something about it seemed so hot to him, though he was a little too scared to experience that sort of pain when Lance was in a mood like this. So dominant.  
“Then shut the fuck up.” He barked, slapping him across his red and bruised ass.  
Lance tugged open the bedside table, rooting around inside the draw before pulling out a bottle of lube and a small rubber ring.  
He shoved Keith’s legs open and pulled the cock-ring around the whimpering man’s cock before he could protest, pinching his shaft and balls snug.  
“You come when I let you! Get me off good, baby.” He flicked the cap of the lube and squirted it out over Keith’s hole, chucking when he hissed at the cold fluid. While Lance threatened to go in dry, he would never hurt Keith in purpose like that. He whined and swallowed thickly. Saliva had just run from his open mouth and out onto the mattress he was pressed against.  
Keith felt a shiver go up through his body from the cold wetness hitting his slightly gape hole. He clenched around it, feeling some of the lube slide into him so deliciously hot. Lance smeared the left over along his lengthy cock and slapped the fat head against Keith’s asshole, slowly inching in before pulling out quick, never fully getting inside him.  
“Ah!.. Nnh!.. P-please!..” Keith huffed and whined every time he felt Lance push slightly into him but teasingly pulled out again. The ring hurt around his cock and balls every time it twitched with want.  
“Gonna drop my load in you baby. Fuck your tight ass and breed you so good. My little cum slut.” He snarl before thrusting in ruthlessly, not giving the other any time to catch him breath.  
“AHH!.. L-LANCE!.. ah Fuuck!..” Keith cried out as his hole was penetrated all of a sudden, Lance pushing all the Way into him. Slamming in and out like there was no tomorrow. Keith was surely gonna wale up sore the next day. Lance worked his hips in fast and frantic thrusts, curses and groans spilling from his lips as Keith’s ass clung into his cock like wet silk.  
“You feel me? Deep in your belly? God, fucking you is a dream!” Lance pressed his hands into Keith’s shoulders and hitched his hips up, pounding into him into a different position, slamming into his prostate.“You like that baby?! FUCK! Yeah! Scream for me! SCREAM!”  
Keith raised his pathetic whiny voice as Lance ordered him to scream louder. Their neighbors surely hating them by now. Though this wasn’t a first. Keith had Lance screaming all night yesterday.  
His dick bobbed between his thighs, making a wet spot on his stomach every time it hit him when Lance thrusted into him. “M-m-more!.. MORE!.. h-HArder!..” Keith begged and pleaded. “C-Call me names.. AH.. Please s-sir!..”  
Lance panted wildly like an overworked dog, teeth bared in a snarl as the throbbing heat in his belly grew. His heavy sack slapped against Keith’s strangled balls, loving the wet lewd slap of lube and skin that filled the room.  
The more Keith begged for harder and faster, Lance slowed down to gentle and slow thrusts. He leaned over his lovers trembling body and bit down on the delicate flesh on his shoulder, teeth sinking into his pale skin.  
“Names..? You wanna hear what a slut you are? What a fucking dirty whore you are for me? I bet you’d let anyone fuck you...just need anything inside you.” He growled into the flesh of his boyfriends shoulder. Lance’s hands circles around to Keith’s chest, fingers dipping inside his bra to pinch cruelly at his nipples. He twisted and plucked at them until the pink nubs grew cherry red, standing hard through the black lace.  
Keith shut his eyes tightly as he felt Lance’s hands creep around to his chest and under the soft bra. “OW!.. ah!..” he whimpered at the hard tugs and pinches to his nipples.  
It was almost scary how much pleasure Keith could find by being abused like this, but he honestly just loved it. Being talked to like some dirty whore.  
Keith shook his head. “N-no!.. only y-you!” He huffed and stuttered over his own pathetic small and strained moans.  
Lance pulled out quickly and flipped Keith onto his back, pinning his arms up above his head. His tongue licked over his nipples through the silky fabric, teeth nipping the abused buds. He suddenly yelped and gasped as Lance flipped him over with brute force. Normally Keith was stronger, but being in his subspace made him incredibly weak and pliant to anything Lance would do.  
“I love my little whore...I’ll filled you up nice and full of my jizz.” He mumbled into the warm skin as he quickly slid back into the tight welcoming hole. His hips rolled and swirled, loving the soft little sounds that were punched out of Keith’s lungs.  
Keith nodded his head and bit his lip, throwing his head back from the great pleasure. “Y-yes! Breed my i-insides!..” Keith begged feeling Lance’s cock twitch and throb deep within him. He slid his hand around Keith’s throat and applied slight pressure, slamming harder into his boyfriends pliant body.  
“Are you ready, cockslut? Ready for my hot load in your ass?” He grunted and squeezes his throat tighter, hips stuttering and twitching hard before moaning hard and long. The boy underneath gulped and grabbed into Lance’s wrists as he started to choke him, his eyes wide and looking quite terrified at the roughness Lance was giving him.  
“Keeeeeith!” He cried out while his release, cock swelling inside him before emptying himself deep inside his lover’s body.  
Lance had never choked him before, but god how Keith loved it now that he had tried it.  
His mouth was open, gasping for air and suddenly letting a choked moan out when he felt his insides getting filled nicely. Those rolls of Lance’s hips were like bliss to his abused ass, tiny twitches, drawing out his orgasm for as long as possible. Lance groaned blissfully before pulling out, leaning back on his haunches to eye the creamy mess leaking from his boyfriends puffy asshole.  
“Beautiful....”He sighed, grabbing the dildo Keith had from earlier before slipping it inside him to plug up his mess.  
“Ah!.. Laaaance!.. nnnghah!..” Keith cried out, Small tears staining his cheeks from the pressure of the dildo inside of him. Lance smirked, dragging a finger down the swollen and trembling cock between his legs, stroking the smooth sack. He played with the tight ring, humming idly as he thought.  
“Oh? Why are you crying? You got fucked didn’t you? Ohhh...”He smacked his round bottom, chuckling.” You wanna cum?”  
He looked up at Lance with a slight raised brow, before he nodded. “Yes! Yes yes oh god please!.. 69! 69 I wanna use my tongue on you too and my fingers! You taste so good sir!..” Keith rambled and huffed as he licked his lips.  
Lance hushed his lover with gentle sounds, sitting back up to wipe away the warm tears staining his rosy cheeks. He kissed the drops from Keith’s dark lashes, nosing his sweaty temple affectionately.  
“Calm down, Love. Good, can you listen to me?” He hummed when got a nod. His slim fingers caught Keith’s chin, nails rasping against slight stubble.  
“You don’t get to choice what you give. I tell you do something and you do it. Maybe I should tie you up and leave you for a while, remember who commands you.” He spoke slow and soft, making sure his every word sunk in.  
“You’re mine.”  
Keith stared up at Lance with wide teary eyes. Orbs all glossy and hazy from crying and getting fucked so good and raw. His hole was still throbbing around the dildo pressed into him. Lance mashed their lips together, swallowing down Keith's pitiful cries with slow passionate kisses. He yelped and gasped into Lance’s mouth as he forced his tongue into the kiss. Fighting for dominance with Keith’s tongue, but he quickly face up and let Lance win. Strings of saliva connected their puffy and plump lips once Lance moved away again.  
“Now. Finger me open.” He said suddenly, falling back onto his elbows.”Do it the way I like...I’ll let you come as many times you want.”  
“Get the lube and finger me open or I’ll get up and we are done here.” He stared into the violet glassy eyes before letting his chin go. Lance once more laid back on the bed, spreading his lean thighs open with a bored expression.  
“Well? You gonna be a good boy and do what I said? Or are we done here?” He didn’t care if it was cruel. He was in his dominant headspace and didn’t put up with arguing like he would normally. Lance tucked his arms behind his head, watching Keith think.  
“Yes sir!.. please let me finger you open then!..” Keith huffed and pleaded, waiting for Lance to get in position.  
He gently rolled onto his stomach and crawled in between Lance’s legs, getting Them placed over his shoulders. “C-Can I use m-my tongue sir?..” Keith asked and looked up at Lance from between his thighs. Lance hummed his satisfaction at Keith’s decision, hooking his long slim legs over his boyfriends broad shoulders.  
“I’ll think about it..”He mumbled in reply to Keith’s request.  
The older boy reached over for the lube and got two of his fingers coated in the clear slick liquid. Keith moved his hand down to between Lance’s cheeks, using his finger tips to rim Lance some. Lance hissed at the cold lube touching his heated flesh, the thick fingers circling his rim quickly warming it. His toes flexed feeling the a finger press inside him, a soft gasp fluttering past his lips.  
Keith grinded softly against the bed, whimpering from the friction he gained. “Mmn.. ah..” he moaned softly before he pressed his middle finger into Lance, his second digit following right after. Lance moaned louder at the second finger, Keith’s digits stretching him open with practiced ease.  
Keith curled and uncurled his fingers inside of Lance as he started to move Them in and out of his pink hole. It felt so tight and his insides so soft against his thick fingers, thrusting Them slightly faster.  
“Is it g-good? I-I wanna please you daddy~” Keith whined in a breathy tone, wanting to use his mouth somewhere on Lance so badly. He was drooling with the need.  
Lance tried to look disinterested in the way Keith’s worked him open but they had been together so long the other knew how to make him cry with just his fingers.  
“Mph! Yeah, d-doing great baby. Daddy’s good boy...”He cooed, threading his fingers through Keith’s hair.  
“I know you want to use that lovely mouth...drooling so messy. Keep my cock warm, bitch.” He grunted, pressing Keith’s face to his soft cock.  
Keith whined with excitement and nodded as Lance guided his soft cock to his mouth. He immediately engulfed it in his warm and wet heat, swishing the flaccid dick around in his mouth until he could feel it hardening.  
Keith swallowed thickly as he acted as a cock warmer for Lance, nose pressed against the soft curly pubes on Lance’s pelvis. Three fingers now working Lance open until he made Keith stop his movement.  
“Listen to me, love.” He whispered. ”I’m going to let you fuck me until your can’t anymore. You did a wonderful job and deserve your release.”  
Keith rapidly nodded his head. “Yes! Yes please! Let me fuck you! I wanna please!..” He whined. Lance licked his lips hotly at the eager bobbing of Keith’s head, his gasping whines leaving filthy satisfaction swell in Lance’s gut.  
The younger boy pushed Keith back and reached down between his shuddering legs, slowly removing the cock-ring.“Good boy, Keith. Now come get your reward..” He purred.  
Keith crawled further up onto Lance’s body and didn’t hesitate to thrust into Lance’s lubed up and stretched hole. Acting like a dog in heat as he started moving and bucking his hips fast. He loved the gasp he earned from Lance, catching him off guard with his quick movements.  
Lance was startled by the ferocity of Keith’s need. He climbed over top Lance’s slim form and thrusted sloppily inside, his slippery walls wrapping around the thick cock pounding into him like an animal.  
“A-AH!” He choked on his strangled gasp, the careless bucking of Keith’s hips throwing him off. His manicured nails dug into the thick meat of his boyfriends flexing ass, finding anything to hold onto while his knees where hooked over Keith’s shoulders. Lance’s body was already sensitive from his release, quivering and clenching deliciously tight for his lover to thrust into.  
“Oh! Hol—yyyy fuuuUUCK!” His voice raised in pitch, Keith’s cock slamming into his prostate over and over. He gritted his teeth together, trying desperately to regain control of the man chasing after his release. The hard wet slaps of Keith’s sac had the younger mewling, so weak for the lewd feeling of his boyfriend being balls deep inside his ass.  
“Ah! Oh fuckfuckfuck!!” Keith huffed and panted, abusing Lance’s hole like never before in a desperate attempt for release. Usually Keith was slow and sensual when he was a top, but still being in subspace, he was desperate and pathetic. His cock was twitching and throbbing inside of Lance as he wanted to draw out his orgasm, while at the same time chasing in. A knot formed in his lower stomach as he felt his edge getting near.  
“C-Can I C-cum.. inside of y-you daddy?!..” Keith asked in a pathetic stutter over his own moans. His balls slapping against Lance’s rear, the wet sound loud in their bedroom.  
“Y-yes...”He croaked out.”Cum in Daddy’s ass! Be a good boy!”  
Keith humped into Lance a few more times before he Finally released deep within his pretty boyfriend. It felt Odd to take Lance like this, so rough and quick, though he really couldn’t help himself. He needed to climax so badly. His ears picked up the stuttering growl rumbling up from Keith’s chest, hips snapping forward with the only thought of sweet release before they stilled, cock swelling and twitching.  
“Ohh....oh yeah...”He sighed, grinding his ass up against Keith a bit. Lance licked his lips feeling semen flooding his insides, the thick pulses satisfying him immensely. Keith whined out in a wimpy moan before collapsing onto Lance’s smaller frame. He didn’t think that he could fully crush him like this.  
“You did so good, Keith.” He purred, legs slowly falling down to the bed, framing the pale boy’s slumped form. His dark fingers carded through his black damp hair, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his eyes.  
“Always do good and pretty for me...”He pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead, slowly stroking along the curve of his back.”What do you need, babe? Water? A nice bath? I can put more lotion on your butt.”  
Keith lifted himself lightly up onto his elbows after having calmed down a little. Panting still and sweating heavily. He had always been known to sweat more than you should when doing a physical activity, though he loved that Lance never minded it. Lance watched Keith regain himself through thick lashes, watching attentively to make sure he didn’t drop hard from his subspace. It had happened once and had left Lance shaken to see Keith that distraught. After that, Lance was at Keith’s every beck and call after he subbed for a scene. Of course this was the very first time Lance had tried being the top and both of them forgetting about treating the other. Lance had apologized so many times afterwards and it was okay.  
“Uhm... lotion? Is that okay?... my bum hurts a little now..” Keith mumbled, feeling a little awkward and embarrassed from all the spanking that happened in the heat of the moment.  
“Of course it’s okay! I’d love to rub your butt any day, Keithy.” He smiled, nuzzling the sweaty boy’s cheek. Keith always seemed to sweat enough for the both of them, himself barely having a fine coat of sweat over his sunkissed skin. He secretly loved how much Keith sweated, leaving him dripping and glistening. Especially in the summer, watching Keith work shirtless on his bike from their tiny patio. A fucking blessing.  
He slowly started to pull out, hissing for the light stinging pain on his ass as he rolled over onto his back beside Lance.  
Lance moaned breathless feeling Keith slip out, warm cum dribbling out of his abused hole. He gave himself a moment or two before sitting up with a grunt, his back twinging slightly but nothing extreme.  
“On your belly babe..” He hummed, finding the lotion bottle on the floor. Lance straddled Keith’s thick thighs and leaned down to kiss his red bottom with sweet presses of his lips while carefully extracting the plug inside his boyfriend. He applied a generous amount of lotion to Keith’s throbbing rear, gently rubbing it in with soft touches. Keith rolled again to lay on his stomach, flaccid cock tucked between his legs.  
He laid his head on the pillow and hummed as he felt Lance’s soft hands gently rubbed at his sore and sensitive skin. All flaring red from how hard Lance went at it.  
“Feel good?” He grinned at the slight hum in response.  
Lance wiped his hands off on the bed sheets and climbed out of bed on shaky legs, shuffling out of the bedroom to the fridge in the kitchen. Grabbing a few water bottles, he hurried back to bed.  
“Drink. Don’t want you dehydrated.” He handed his sleepy boyfriend a bottle, coaxing him to sit up enough to drink with out choking. Gently Keith rolled to lay on his side so he could take a Big sip of his water bottle, downing Half of it before handing it back over to Lance with a Thank you. Lance carefully removed the lacy top from Keith’s chests, picking up his underwear from the floor and dropped them in the laundry basket.  
“You doing okay? Want a bath or go to bed?”  
“I can’t move that much right now.. so bath later. Would be Nice with a very hot one in the tub, you holding me...” Keith hummed tiredly before closing his eyes. “Hold me now too.” He chuckled before turning so they could spoon.  
"Sure thing, babe. Scoot over, bedhog!" Lance crawled gingerly into bed and snuggled in close to the human furnace he called his boyfriend. He didn't mind the tackiness of Keith's bottom against his thighs, too happy to spoon up against his back.  
Keith loved feeling Lance’s nude body Press up against his own, not caring that his ass was a little sticky and wet from the lotion.  
He wasn't very submissive often, but he always looked forward to this afterwards. Lance just showing him exactly how much he loves him.  
The duvet was pulled over them so they wouldn’t freeze, wanting to either just sleep or take a full on nap. He didn’t know yet. Could be fun waking in the middle of the night to take a hot bath together.  
Lance curled an arm over Keith's waist, hand rubbing soft circles over his strong heartbeat as they both unwound in the comfort of each other's body warmth.  
"Love you, Keithy poo."  
The older boy let out a soft grunt of annoyance, elbowing Lance in the ribs. "You're the poo....but I love you too." He finished with a defeated sigh before melting into the mattress.  
God, his ass was gonna be sore in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> How the fuck do you space shit


End file.
